ASAKURA household
by gielib
Summary: Now that they're a family, how will Yoh and Anna fare as parents to Hana? A collection of short stories of the Asakura family.
1. Chapter 1

**4:15**

He looked at his watch as he waits for his wife to return home.

She persisted on going somewhere and said she wanted to do it alone.

"Don't even try to follow me or you'll regret it."

With that threat, he let her do her errands.

But it has been 3 hours since she left the house.

**4:30**

He was never a person to worry.

Worry was not part of his vocabulary.

-Even when he was fighting Hao.

Ok. That was a lie.

He was a little worried.

Just a little.

But today was different.

He was worried.

Big time.

**4:45**

It was not like Anna to be late.

I mean she was always late.

Even if she knew he would be waiting, she was always late.

But this time it was different.

**4:47**

It was not like Ana to keep him waiting when she knew that Hana would be waiting.

They had to pick him up from school and bring him to his bday party.

They have been planning this for the past months now.

A more correct way to say it is-

She has been planning it all these time.

This was the first bday they would be spending with their son.

Ana made sure everything was covered.

This was a very special day for their family.

**4:50**

"And just WHERE WAS SHE? "

He was already screaming in his mind.

This was all that he could do.

He knew all too well he couldn't scream at his wife.

He couldn't fathom enough courage to actually confront his wife with these things.

**5: 30 **

Scrap the part about him being worried big time.

He was already on a full-scale battle mode with worry now.

Anna would never let anyone delay her.

Especially if that meant Hana would be left alone after all the parents fetched their kids.

He shuddered at the thought of what she would do lest anyone tried to delay her.

**5:32**

Damn! He was gonna have to go after Anna.

He didn't mind if he was going to get a beating out of this.

His wife has been missing for the past 4 hours already!!!

This was the first time they've been apart that he didn't know where she was.

He was not really overprotective or anything.

He just wanted to know wherever she may be.

She never complained about this set up he demanded from her.

In all honestly, he actually thought she was happy with it.

She was Anna.

And even if she had already changed a lot from before.

She was still Anna Kyouyoma.

**5: 35 **

Snow has started to fall.

This greatly slowed down his pace.

He knew she was headed in the direction of the market

And this is where she would look for her first.

He was reminded of the time they spent in Ozoumi.

He remembered the Oni and how he was not able to protect her that well that time.

Even though the Oni was defeated, she was still hurt in the process.

This has always caused him to feel guilt.

He always appeased himself by saying that he was never gonna let that happen again.

Now that he was Shaman King, he would definitely make sure that she would never get hurt again, ever.

**5: 37 **

If he could command the snow to stop falling-

He would have done so already.

The Shaman King should be given the power to stop snow from falling.

He thought to himself as he made his way to the market.

Especially if the snow was keeping him from finding his wife.

**5: 40 **

"She isn't hurt is she?"

Yoh stopped the thought from recurring in his mind.

Anna was strong.

She's not one who would be easily defeated.

And even if her opponent would be stronger-

There was NO WAY she would let anyone beat her on her son's birthday.

**5: 41**

He was nearing the market.

He can already sense her presence.

Being with Anna all these time has greatly affected his system that he would know exactly where she was or when she wasn't there.

**5: 42 **

As he goes nearer- the stronger he feels Anna's emotions.

It seems being with Anna has made him posses some of her powers.

She can now fully control her Reisshin.

Somehow, he was able to use some of her abilities.

There were already some instances when he became aware of Anna's state of mind.

These only happen when she was beset by someone or something.

**5: 43**

All that he could feel from her is her frustration with something.

She was rushing to finish something yet she isn't able to.

Feeling this, Yoh ran fast to where he thinks she is.

Summoning up a lot of his Furyouko,

he barged into a shop he read as a Tailoring center.

**5:44**

"Yoh no baka!

What are you doing? "

This was the first thing he heard from Anna the moment he entered the shop.

Anna was facing a sewing machine and was attempting to finish a brown-looking attire.

Attempting is the right word to say for all the cloth and materials she was using was blown away with the force of Yoh's Furyouko.

**5: 45**

"Eeeerrr… I thought you were in danger or something. "

He stopped talking the moment he saw his wife's murderous expression.

"Anna, I didn't mean to…"

"OUT! Wait for me outside. NOW!"

"Yes, Anna!"

**6:00 **

Sitting outside in the snow is not a very comfortable thing to do.

At this time Yoh was now close to feeling numb.

But he knew he had to endure it.

He was actually feeling happy as he waited for his wife to finish her project.

Anna was never an affectionate person.

She did not want others to know her efforts into making other people feel special.

That was why she was so mad at him for barging in the shop.

Just like that time when he was about to fight his first battle for the Shaman fight.

She told him and Manta not disturb her in her room.

This was the time when she made him his battle uniform.

She was doing the same thing now.

This was her gift to Hana.

A miniature uniform for her son.

It had been busy at the Inn so she did not have much time to sew it.

And since they were already sharing a room, she did not want Yoh to see what she was doing for Hana.

His smile was now so wide that people gave him weird glances as they passed him by.

He was smiling 'cause he's imagining how his son would look wearing his battle uniform.

He couldn't wait to hug him and Anna.

This maybe the only time that he wanted to wear his battle uniform again.

His thoughts were interrupted by the squeaking of the door.

**6: 03**

" Yoh…"

Anna said with a tone so cold that the snow outside seem like a bonfire.

"I know, I know.

I won't have a goodnight kiss tonight as punishment for following after you."

Anna's eyes just squinted as she peered at him.

"I think Hana'll like it and he'll look good in it too."

With this, Anna's eyes softened and a smile slowly appeared on her face.

Taking her hand, Yoh lead her to the direction of Hana's school.

"Let's go fetch our son."

(and it ends with a similar picture of the last page in Funbari no Uta.)


	2. Chapter 2

People!!!

I am new here.

As of the moment, I just learned how to edit the chapters!!!

My golly.

So, I'm sorry bout the first chapter.

I know there are a lot of wrong terms and places, haha.

I'm sorry... i will take the time to edit them soon.

And i'm a learner.

I'll know all there is to know about fanfic in due time.

so for the meantime, forgive my bloopers.

thank you for everyone who took the time to review.

it made my day.

so this is chap2.

hope you enjoy it.

it's a friday now so i had time to write.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What's in a name? **

**A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet.**

She was never one who cared about what other people think.

She can survive on her own.

She didn't need anybody.

She was content being who she was.

Not that she was happy,

She was just contented where she was.

Fools are those who dream of things they cannot have.

Happiness.

Love.

Acceptance.

Family.

These were things she knew she wouldn't have.

She would be a fool to run after these things.

She was Anna Kyouyoma.

And she was no fool.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yoh..."

Anna was starting to get really irritated.

Ten minutes ago, she was only irritated.

Now, she was on the verge of lashing out, again.

One hour ago, she almost lost it on her husband.

She specifically told him not to follow her.

And even if he was the head of the household,

he shouldn't follow her if she told him not to.

---

Her husband was such a clueless man.

In his eyes, everything was simple as day and night.

Even if he knew she was totally capable of taking care of herself,

he still went rescuing after her like a maniac.

---

When she saw him, she was ready to beat him

and give him yet another dose of her Legendary Left.

If only he didn't get out that fast.

---

She hid her smile as she remembered how he accepted his punishment for following after her.

She couldn't really stay mad at her husband;

especially when he starts smiling at her.

---

But this time-

It was a different story.

---

"Yoh, please don't tell me you lost it."

She was trying so hard not to shout her throat was already aching.

---

"It's not!

I swear!

It's here. "

---

"And just where exactly is HERE?"

Yoh winced at the tone of her voice.

---

"Here. Here in my pocket.

I put it in my pocket right before I left the house."

---

"So if you put it in your pocket- where the heck is it now?!"

Yoh was so busy checking his pockets that he missed the burst of anger in Anna's eyes.

---

"Yoh..."

---

"I know! I'll call the Inn to check if I left it there. I'm sure Tamao's still there."

With this he immediately went to the Phone booth to make a call at the Funabri Inn.

This was the only excuse he could think of to get away from his wife-

Whom he's sure would start beating him any moment now.

---

Anna tried her very best not to go after Yoh and drag him all the way back to the Inn.

To calm herself, she looked over the display section and surveyed the other designs.

---

Just as she was doing this, two women came by the store.

They looked familiar to Anna.

But since she has been away for so long and been to so many places,

Their faces did not register.

---

As she was about to check on Yoh,

She heard her name.

It was just a feint whisper in her head, but she heard it all the same.

---

"Isn't that Anna Kyouyoma?"

One of the women said and the other immediately nodded.

---

"I'm pretty sure that's her."

---

"But what is she doing here?

What's the legendary Ice queen doing at a Bakeshop?!"

---

"Don't tell me she actually has somebody to give a cake to?

Isn't she like an outcast back then? "

---

"Yeah, the only people who were brave enough to hang out with her were Yoh and that short guy, Manta."

---

"I always wondered what the deal was with her and that Yoh-guy. I mean he was cute and friendly. How come he hang out with her then?"

---

"She probably threatened him or something. I mean who in their right mind would actually want to be with Anna Kyouyoma?"

---

Anna did not need to use her powers to read their minds and what they were talking about.

She could surmise from the look on their faces.

For a moment, Anna stood immobilized.

She reminded herself she never cared about what people said about her.

Why change that?

She has survived long enough not doing that.

---

Before she could form another thought,

Somebody suddenly put his arms around her and said---

"Anna! I found the receipt!

All along it was on my jacket pocket!"

---

Giving her the receipt, Yoh couldn't help but be proud of himself.

Nor he could he help but smile like an idiot.

Taking his arm off her, he now dragged her to the claiming area.

---

"Name please...", the woman in the counter said.

---

"Asakura.

Anna Asakura."

---

Handing over the receipt, the woman said,

"Here you go. Orange-flavored birthday cake!

Thank you so much for ordering. "

---

Getting the cake, Yoh lead her out of the Bakeshop.

Anna didn't notice the shock of the two women when Yoh put his arm over her.

Nor did she see how their jaws dropped when she said her name.

She didn't have to.

For she didn't care.

---

She was never one who cared about what other people think.

All that mattered was what Yoh thought.

Why waste her time with what other people thought she was?!

She had everything she needed.

She had Yoh by her side and she had the future with Hana to look forward to.

She was contented.

---

She knew she was far from perfect.

She knew she still had a lot to learn on how to be a wife and a mother.

But these don't matter.

---

She was Anna Asakura.

And everything would be all right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Together, they walked away from the Bakeshop with a cake that says...

"To our beloved son, HANA,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY! "


	3. Chapter 3

He always thought he was different.

And he had no problem with that.

He was different and that was that.

He did not have to go by what other people expected of him.

* * *

He was an Asakura and that was all to that.

* * *

Tamao always said that he got that from his mom.

"That's exactly what Anna-sama would say."

* * *

Asakura Anna.

That was his mother's name.

Thinking about his mother made him sweat all over.

* * *

His mother was a very strange woman.

She was a living contradiction.

She was strong yet she was gentle.

She was loving yet harsh.

* * *

He remembered the first time he saw her.

She had an expressionless face back then.

Yet as she came nearer, he was sure there were tears in her eyes.

* * *

He didn't get to check 'cause he was focused on giving his father a welcome kick.

His dad.

Asakura Yoh.

* * *

His dad was an oxymoron.

He was this supposedly strong fighter-

But all he can surmise is that his dad was a goofy, happy-go-lucky person.

* * *

It astounds him until now how his parents got together.

His dad was always smiling and goofing around and his mom-

Well, his mom was scary.

* * *

Yet somehow they loved each other.

His dad was the more expressive of the two.

He would always smile and let her get away with everything.

He would always do the things she asked him to.

He wouldn't budge even if she was already yelling.

And he would always ask me,

"Ne, Hana don't you think your mom is so cute?"

* * *

And she would always say...

"Yoh no baka!"

She would always scold him after.

Yet her face would always soften up.

* * *

They seemed to have this love-hate relationship with each other.

But still you can tell that they love one another.

They had a close relationship that words were not necessary to convey what each thought.

* * *

His dad and mom were a lot of things.

But one thing sure about it is that they love him.

* * *

His mom no matter how strict she is would always soften up to him.

All his uncles were scared of her, yet she was always gentle towards him.

She was always harsh to his dad, but he never seemed to mind.

* * *

These were his thoughts as he waited for them to pick him up.

Almost all the kids in the school were already picked up by their parents.

The weather was getting worse and snow has already started to fall.

* * *

It was already late yet he was not the least bit worried.

His dad said they would pick him up and he was sure he'd keep his word.

* * *

It was his birthday today.

He was now 7 years old.

This was his first time to celebrate his birthday with his parents.

They said they were going to eat somewhere to celebrate the occasion.

Even if he tried to hide it, he knew he was excited to spend his bday with them.

* * *

This would be a first of many more

That's what his mother said.

* * *

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice them finally arriving.

* * *

"Hana!

Are you ready to go?"

* * *

Picking up his bag, he ran over to them.

It has only been a year since he met his parents.

In the past year, he made these realizations about his family soon.

* * *

Theirs were not a normal family.

His mom was scary and his dad was weird.

But that was fine.

They were the Asakura clan and that was all to that.


End file.
